


Grooming

by General_Button



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grooming, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Button/pseuds/General_Button
Summary: “Groom me,” Sendak blurted, then realized how it had come out. “Please. If you would like. I would enjoy it if you would groom me, Shiro.”“Oh.” A slow smile lit up Shiro’s face. “I thought you didn’t like anyone grooming you but yourself.”





	Grooming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_djinni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_djinni/gifts).



> This is my gift for shadow in the shendak server Valentine's exchange. I hope you enjoy! :)

Sendak plucked at the silky fabric of his Blade outfit and scowled. He did not sweat as easily as other species, but even his fur would start to degrade the longer that he spent out on missions. Time had not permitted that Sendak take his usual care in grooming himself. Much like the other members, he was sorely in need of it.

“Good work out there,” Kolivan said, approaching him from the open doorway to the meeting room. Sendak was the only one still inside—meanwhile, Kolivan had already undressed. He was rubbing away some of the grime that had collected around his ears from their fight with the _ferak_ beast with a towel, and after a moment gestured to his face. “I’m not sure why you’re still here, though. You should be headed home, to your spouse. And you’ve got something on your ears.”

“I’m aware. I have been attempting to decide what I should do,” Sendak explained. “I promised that I would come home to him in time for his holiday dinner, but I did not expect us to be fighting for so long, and such a vicious enemy.”

“Ah.” Kolivan nodded, a smile on his lips. “The muck from the beast carries a very strong smell.” He walked closer and clapped his hand on Sendak’s shoulder, leaning in to briefly brush their cheeks together. Kolivan had not seen Sendak as much as before now that Shiro was in his life; likely he needed the comfort as much as Sendak did. “Will he not groom you?”

“I have never asked.” Sendak shrugged. “Humans rarely engage in that behavior, and the few times I have done it, he seemed disinterested.”

“Hm,” Kolivan hummed. “I would gladly groom you, Sendak. You only have to ask.”

“No,” Sendak said, before he could think about it. The Blades were like family, and while he would have taken the offer another time, he missed Shiro; he missed his touch, and his scent, and even if he would have nothing to do with his grooming practice, being near him was all he wanted in that moment. “You are right; I should go home. I can groom myself well enough.”

“Ask him,” Kolivan urged, an amused glint in his eye. “I hope he’s preparing a hearty meal. With how hard you fought, you’ll need your strength back.”

Sendak nudged his hand off his shoulder, but not before he returned to gesture, squeezing warmly to show he meant no ill will.

Then he left to go home, clad in his suit and all. After all, he hadn’t thought to bring another until the mission began to drag on and turn sour.

* * *

Upon entering Shiro’s apartment, Sendak paused to take in a deep breath. The scent of his spouse and his home filled him with great joy, and a smile graced his face before Shiro had even rounded the corner to greet him.

“Sendak!” He smiled brightly despite the exhausted glint in his eye. He had long work days that often left him weary, and as far as Sendak understood, he had also cooked a large volume of food. “You are _really_ late.” There was no venom in his voice, only concern. “How was your mission?”

As he spoke, Sendak could tell that the scent permeating his clothing had finally made its way to Shiro. His eyes widened, and his hand drifted to his nose.

“You’re…going to change, right?”

Many minutes and a hot shower later, and Sendak was finally free of the beast’s stench. He hadn’t realized how strong it was until all he could smell was Shiro, their home, and what looked like a delicious meal.

“Valentine’s day is almost over,” Shiro explained, leading Sendak into the kitchen. An array of meats and vegetables had been laid out, and in the center of the table was a heart-shaped cake. “I don’t blame you for missing most of it, obviously. I knew you’d be gone a while and saving the universe is always more important.”

Sendak was silent as Shiro pointed out all the food that he had made, his voice rising and falling with his hesitation. He twitched like he was nervous.

“I tried to make things I know you like,” Shiro continued, as Sendak leaned down to lift up the foil and sniff at one of the plates. He recognized a few scents and flavors he preferred. Shiro had clearly spent a lot of time on the food. “We can reheat it, too. I just didn’t know when you’d be back. And I know you’re still wet from the shower, so if you’d like to do _that_ first—”

“Groom me,” Sendak blurted, then realized how it had come out. “Please. If you would like. I would enjoy it if you would groom me, Shiro.”

“Oh.” A slow smile lit up Shiro’s face. “I thought you didn’t like anyone grooming you but yourself.”

“On the contrary.” Sendak walked over and ducked his head so he could nuzzle Shiro, a rough purr already attempting to work up his throat. “I would be honored if you would. I enjoy when you touch me.”

“Well, thanks.” Shiro’s smile grew bright and sunny with pleasure. “I’d be glad to. I guess I’ll put these in the oven to reheat and we can get right to that. Unless you don’t want to wait?”

Sendak would prefer to rid himself of the moisture still clinging to him.

“Now,” he said, phrasing it like a question. Shiro walked around the table and with Sendak’s help they brought the plates and set them into the oven. Since it would take some time, there would be plenty for grooming.

Grooming. Shiro would be _grooming_ him. Sendak could already feel his excitement building. It was a ritual between close friends, family members, and of course, spouses, but Sendak had never been certain that Shiro would be willing.

“So, how do we do this?” Shiro asked, hands on his hips. “You have a comb you use, right? Or do you let it air dry?”

“Air drying works, but the fur on my back is the hardest to reach. Sometimes I use a hair-dryer, on the lowest heat setting.”

“You use my hair-dryer?” Shiro blinked at him, incredulous. “How have I never seen that before?”

Sendak shrugged, neglecting to say that he usually secluded himself while he groomed himself. Now that Shiro seemed so pleased by the prospect, he wasn’t certain why he’d been nervous.

“I’ll be right back,” Shiro said, at his silence. “Wait here.”

Sendak sat down on the couch and waited dutifully. A minute later, Shiro returned with the hair-dryer, which he plugged into the outlet by the couch. From there he instructed Sendak to sit wherever he was comfortable; he chose to sit up, leaning his elbows on his knees so Shiro would have access to his back fur.

“Tell me,” Sendak began, as Shiro lifted the wide-tooth comb, “what exactly is ‘Valentine’s day?’ I feel like I don’t completely understand. You exchange gifts as a romantic gesture, but why?”

“It’s based on an old story. Something about some guy marrying people under the radar, proving that true love prevails. Or something.” The first brush of Shiro’s fingers, followed by the comb, was divine. He brushed a section, then reached for the dryer and turned it on before aiming it at Sendak’s fur.

Tension that Sendak hadn’t realized he had been holding bled out of him slowly.

Doing it on his own had always been a relief, but to have another person’s nimble fingers combing through the mass was inexorably relaxing. He sighed, closing his eyes as the warm heat travelled across his across, followed soon by the comb.

“Am I being too rough?” Shiro asked, after tugging at a knot of fur. “It’s kind of knotted back here because of how your fur grows.”

“You are perfectly fine,” Sendak said, his words beginning to slur. As Shiro worked across his back, Sendak slowly sank forward, and then he turned and leaned his elbow on the arm of the couch to give Shiro even more access. “I suppose this is my ‘Valentine’s gift’?”

“No.” He could hear the humor in Shiro’s voice. “Not quite. I’m doing this because I love you. I do have a gift for you, though.”

Sendak made as if to sit up at that, but Shiro pushed at his shoulder blades.

“I know you don’t do Valentine’s,” Shiro assured him. “But I just wanted to get you something. Don’t even worry about it. Relax.”

Sendak wanted to say that it wasn’t fair to spring a gift on him when he was hardly equipped to reciprocate, but Shiro had already started combing him again, and the allure of his touch and the heat on his back settled him.

He would find ways to pay him back later.

After lying back down, Sendak closed his eyes. The comb kept moving, traveling across his shoulders and lower back, followed by the hair dryer. Sendak tried to contain the purr that slowly crawled up his chest, but it was a futile effort; Shiro made him feel relaxed and happy, and before long, Sendak had melted against the arm of the couch, purring up a storm.

“Look at you,” Shiro said quietly, stroking his palm down Sendak’s warm back. “You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Sendak felt too loose-limbed to nod. He grunted, shifting so his feet were behind him on Shiro’s lap. He heard him chuckle, then felt Shiro’s fingers combing over the fur around his ankles.

They stayed like that for an unreasonable amount of time—surely longer than the food needed—with Shiro stroking and combing Sendak’s fur, and Sendak enjoying it immensely. He dozed on and off, and when Shiro tugged at his shoulder to get him to turn around, he let out a rather pathetic sounding whine.

“Come on,” Shiro muttered, his voice low and warm, “you’re all damp here.”

 Sendak’s breath came out in a soft huff, and he let his arms fall, exposing his chest and belly to Shiro’s care. Shiro moved off the couch and crouched beside it, adjusting his posture so he could comfortably lean over and start combing at his fur. He was much gentler on Sendak’s front; the comb tickled his stomach, and as he maneuvered around his pecs, Sendak wondered idly about his hesitation.

“You’ve hardly touched the surface,” he teased, raising his arm and sliding it along the one Shiro had extended. “You may dig a little deeper.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Shiro’s hand stilled over his chest. “Plus, the longer I drag this out, the longer we sit here, and I get to keep doing this.”

Sendak cracked his eye open. Shiro was staring at him with unabashed affection, the deep warmth he’d heard in his voice was present in the look in his eye.

“I wouldn’t stop you,” he said, quietly. Shiro smiled, then he took Sendak by the chin and pressed their mouths together.

“Don’t tempt me.” Shiro kissed him again, and then once more, lingering long enough that Sendak began to rise to tug him closer before he pulled back, a devilish smile on his lips. “Almost there.”

Shiro grabbed the hair-dryer once again and began to dry portions of Sendak’s chest and stomach. With each patch of fur that dried, the more that Sendak’s strength drained, and the less that he was concerned with getting up.

Eventually, the timer on the microwave beeped, and Shiro’s warm, dexterous fingers were ripped from his front and he stood.

“Food’s ready,” Shiro declared, poking him in his shoulder. “Come on.”

“I would rather have you,” Sendak said lowly.

Shiro bent down, and with both hands held onto Sendak’s face and kissed him soundly.

“And I’d rather have you.”

Shiro’s grin reflected lascivious in the light; then, a moment later it was gone, and he was helping Sendak onto his feet so eat the dinner that he had prepared.

Sendak curled his hand around Shiro’s, threading their fingers. The size difference was distinct and made hand-holding awkward and often times impossible, but Shiro beamed up at him nonetheless, and Sendak felt his heart settle.

The purr in his chest still refused to abate, even as they sat down and started to eat. Each time Shiro would touch his elbow or trail his fingers along Sendak’s thigh, and it would start up again.

“Happy Valentine’s day,” Shiro said, as Sendak took his first bite of the heart-shaped cake. He made a sound; it was layered with _telafak,_ Sendak’s favorite.

He could not have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> what are titles??? what ARE endings? I don't know her


End file.
